The subject matter disclosed herein relates to refrigeration, and more particularly to sealing of airways and the like.
It is now common practice in the art of refrigerators to provide an automatic icemaker. In a “side-by-side” type refrigerator where the freezer compartment is arranged to the side of the fresh food compartment, the icemaker is usually disposed in the freezer compartment and ice is usually dispensed through an opening in the access door of the freezer compartment. In this arrangement, ice is formed by freezing water with cold air in the freezer compartment, the air being made cold by the primary temperature circuit or system of the refrigerator which includes an evaporator.
In a “bottom freezer” type refrigerator where the freezer compartment is arranged below a fresh food compartment, convenience suggests that the icemaker be disposed in an ice compartment on the access door of the top mounted fresh food compartment and ice be delivered through an opening in the access door of the fresh food compartment, rather than through the access door of the freezer compartment. However, the air in the fresh food compartment is generally not cold enough to freeze water to form ice. Therefore, chilled air can be used to cool the icemaker.
The primary temperature circuit cools the air in the freezer compartment to a predetermined temperature. The chilled air is then supplied to the ice compartment from the freezer compartment through a secondary temperature circuit. The secondary temperature circuit typically includes an air supply path extending from the freezer compartment to the ice compartment, an air return path extending from the ice compartment to the freezer compartment, and a fan or blower for moving the air in the supply path and the return path.